Kagome the Inuyoukai
by Zerhai Dragonspirit
Summary: Naraku is dead but something happened during the battle that is causing her to turn into an inuyoukai, and what does sesshomaru have to do with it, how will the group take it. I am in the process of rewriting this! Just give me a bit of time before I actually post it... ty for patience
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome the Inuyokai**

Chapter 1

_A/N: On a recommendation, I have changed the title from 'Kagome, an Inuyoukai', not only have I found the proper spelling of 'yokai' but it was brought to my attention that the title did not make sense. I am fully rewriting this story and reposting it, I have tried just editing it but I cannot make it work and trying to do so just gave me a headache, so I am just going to redo it, the story will be essentially the same though with differences which make the story better._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! This goes for the whole Story!**

Kagome stood over the battlefield, bow in hand, as the wind whipped her hair around her face. Naraku's miasma was clearing and a refreshing breeze was beginning to take it's place. She smiled, it was over, Naraku was dead. Killed by the combined efforts of herself and her friends. After three long years, Naraku was finally dead.

She hefted her bag to her shoulders and walked down the hill she had made her attacks from, looking sadly at the destruction all around her, searching for her friends, she could sense they were alive though in need of various degrees of healing.

First she found Sango, who's most serious wound was a broken arm, she smiled when she saw Kagome, "Its over Kagome finally my village can rest in peace." Kagome nodded, as she knelt by the slayer, glad she had gained control over her powers as well as expanding them, her hands glowed pink as she set Sango's arm and started the bone to mend before she wrapped bandages around the arm with a splint to keep it in place.

She smiled at Sango and stood up, the next of her friends she found was Koga, who was thankfully unconscious, she really was not in the mood for his flirtations. Other than a nasty bump on the head he didn't seem to be in bad shape so she moved on to the next friend who found her, Miroku.

The monk limped towards her leaning heavily on his staff and looking wistfully at his right palm, with Shippou on his shoulder. She guided him to sit next to Sango before examining the reason he was limping, she smirked it turned out to be only a sprained ankle. He also had many cuts along his arms and legs, though none seemed very serious. She watched as Kirara curled into Sango's lap and smiled at the four of them before she set out to find Inuyasha.

She found him near the center of the battlefield, a hole in his stomach as well as his shoulder. Not to mention many other cuts all over his body but he breathed, his hand clutching tightly to the Tetsusaiga. Kagome sighed and sat next to him, picking up the Shikon no Tama as she did, purifying it at her touch.

She put it in the little jar with the rest of the shards. Only one shard remained, Kohaku's shard and Kagome was confident she could remove it without taking the boy's life.

As she sat there waiting for Inuyasha to wake, she removed a dagger from her bag. The blade itself gleamed as if polished and there was an inuyokai carved into the blade. On the handle there was another Inuyokai wrapped around the pommel, which seemed to be a large sapphire. The eyes of the Inuyokai on the handle looked like rubies and the little claws were gold. The actual handle for holding it was a dark leather. Kagome found the dagger beautiful, and would have appreciated it more if it had come to her another way.

Shippou came over to her, "Kagome, thats a pretty dagger where did you find it?" Kagome sighed, "Kikyo gave it to me after she cut me with it." Shippou looked confused, "but I do not smell blood on you at all that belongs to you."

"That is because it was a very shallow cut and I healed it nearly immediately after I was cut," Kagome responded, "right after Kikyo forced me to kill her." Shippou nodded, "Did she tell you why she cut you?" Kagome shook her head, "she only said something about Inuyasha not being allowed to have either one of us now." Shippou shrugged, "can never get a straight answer out of her even she when is about to die."

Kagome nodded as she put the dagger back in her bag. Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes, "Ugh, is it over?"

"Yes Inuyasha, Naraku is dead," Kagome responded with a slight smile on her face. Inuyasha sat up and looked around, "How is everyone?" Kagome sighed, "Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara are fine, I am sorry there was one casualty."

"Who didn't make it Kagome," he asked. She took a deep breath before answering, "I was forced to kill Kikyo and destroy her." Inuyasha's eyes went wide, but he said nothing and waited for her to explain what had happened.

"Kikyo came up behind me with a dagger without me noticing and cut me with it, once she did so she yelped as if struck and dropped the dagger to the ground, as I turned around she had started coming at me with an arrow to strike me down," Kagome explained, "I think she wanted to die Inuyasha, I think she was ready to leave this world."

Inuyasha nodded, saddened, when suddenly a burst of wind came out of no where and suddenly standing in front of them was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha struggled to stand up but Sesshomaru glared at him, "I did not come to fight you this day, hanyou, so do not rise," Inuyasha still continued to attempt to rise, even though he knew Sesshomaru had not come there to fight.

Kagome stood up lightly brushing her legs off, "What do you need Sesshomaru-Sama?" He turned his gaze to the miko who addressed him, "An item was stolen from my palace of great importance to me by the undead miko, I tracked her scent to this battlefield though she is no where to be found."

"I killed her, what item did she steal from you Sesshomaru-Sama," Kagome asked. Inuyasha growled as he finally made it to his feet. Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha since Kagome seemed to be interested in helping him find what was stolen, "It was an intricate dagger with an inuyokai on the blade and handle." Kagome smiled with a nod, "Yes I have the dagger, give me a second to bring it out," she leaned over her bag and pulled it out.

Inuyasha watched all this silently, he really didn't want to fight Sesshomaru right now and since as soon as the dagger was returned to him he would leave there seemed no need to even draw Tetsusaiga. Kagome started to hand him the dagger, he gently took it from her and examined, and growled in frustration when he noticed the change of the position of the inuyokai on the blade, "who did the dagger cut," Sesshomaru asked, though he had a feeling he knew.

Kagome sighed, "Kikyo cut me with it before I was able to kill her." Sesshomaru sighed, "May I see the area she cut?" Kagome nodded, and moved her hair from the side of her neck, as Sesshomaru moved closer to her, Inuyasha growled in warning, which the Inuyokai simply ignored. In the area where Kagome had been cut was a small silver crescent moon, "it is as I thought," and he handed the dagger back to a very confused Kagome.

"I thought you wanted the dagger returned Sesshomaru-Sama," she asked. "The dagger does not belong to me any longer, it belongs to you, Kagome-san, your blood is the first blood to ever touch that blade since it was forged, this Sesshomaru is honor bound to tell you what the dagger will do to you," he explained, "you will be transformed into a full blooded inuyokai."

Kagome stared at him dumbfounded, "What?" Sesshomaru continued, "It will be necessary for you to come with me while you transform so you may learn the ways of our kind." Kagome pursed her lips before she responded. "How long before this happens," Kagome asked.

"The transformation process will take approximately one complete moon cycle." Inuyasha interrupted them, "She is not going with you you bastard." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha, "that is not your choice hanyou, but hers." Kagome looked at the dagger in her hands, "is there a way to reverse the effects." Sesshomaru shook his head slightly, "there is not." Kagome sighed as she quickly came to a decision, "then I will go with you so I may learn."

Inuyasha was dumbstruck, not only had he lost Kikyou but he was losing Kagome as well. Not to mention the fact that once she transformed she would not need his protection any longer as an inuyokai, "Please don't go Kagome, we will find a way to change this." Kagome put a hand on his arm, "I will return Inuyasha." He nodded to her and didn't say any more, walking away slowly and leaning against a tree.

Sango, Miroku, and Kirara saw the commotion and came over to find out what was going on. Kagome smiled at them sadly, "Guys I am going to have to go with Sesshomaru, because Kikyo cut me with a certain dagger which will transform me into an inuyokai."

They gaped at her, Sango gained her composure first, "How long will you be gone Kagome?" Kagome shrugged, "I do not know however the transformation apparently will take about one moon cycle, and I need to learn my new heritage." Sesshomaru watched her interact with her pack, the fact that she was loyal was a great quality with Kagome he did not like the idea of having humans in his palace, though it seemed she would miss them greatly, and if he wished to gain her trust fully she would want to see her friends, "this Sesshomaru would have no problem with your pack visiting you in 14 days Kagome-san, after you have settled in at the palace."

Kagome's eyes lit up as she heard this, "Thank you Sesshomaru-Sama." He nodded to her, "it would be best if we leave as soon as possible, say your goodbyes and we will be on our way." She bowed politely to him and he walked a few feet away from the group, still watching them intently.

Kagome hugged Sango, "I will miss you Sango, don't be too hard on Miroku while I am away and don't be getting married until I can be there." Sango smiled warmly at the woman who had become like a sister to her, "of course not Kagome, I will miss you though."

Kagome let Sango go and hugged Miroku, catching his hand before he groped her, "I will miss you Miroku, don't be chasing after any other women remember you will be a married man as soon as I can be there for your wedding." He grinned, "of course Kagome, I will be the soul of propriety." She laughed at him before she released him from the hug.

Shippou jumped into her arms, "Can I go with you Kagome, I promise I won't get in anyone's way." She looked over to Sesshomaru questioningly, he nodded and she smiled, "You can come with me then Shippou," the kitsune quickly climbed to her shoulder as she walked over to where Inuyasha stood, "I am going to miss you Inuyasha, and you guys can visit me in a week, it isn't that long."

He pulled her into a hug, with his usual, "feh."

Once Inuyasha released her, she walked over to Sesshomaru as her pack watched, "may I ask one more favor before you take me to your palace?" He lifted an eyebrow in question. She smiled and asked, "I need to see my family and to do that I must travel threw the bone-eaters well to get there."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean?" Kagome sighed, "I am not from this time and the well is how I travel between the two times. Lately the well's power has been fading, and it is capable of transporting me about two more times, though more than that would be risky. I simply want to go visit my family one last time. I had long ago decided I wanted to stay in this time and I simply want to say good bye, I do not know how the well will react after I am transformed."

Sesshomaru thought about this for a second, "this Sesshomaru must insist you do not take long, though it is agreeable." Kagome smiled at him, "thank you," she went and picked up her bag before walking back over to him with Shippou on her shoulder, "I am ready to go."

Sesshomaru nodded, and placed his arm around her waist before forming his spirit cloud under their feet and lifting them into the air, and flying in the direction of the bone-eater's well.


	2. chapter 2

**Kagome the Inuyokai**

Chapter 2

_A/N: chapter one turned out rather well if I do say so myself. I hope you all like it, I am posting the rewritten story up to the point it originally was posted before I post the next chapter though I will probably give it a day or two even if it is already written._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!**

Sesshomaru landed near the well with Kagome, "Return before the end of the day," it was an order not a request that gave no room for argument. He plucked the kitsune from her shoulder then sat near the well to wait. She sighed, she had not planned to be gone long anyway so there was no use arguing. She slid her legs over the side of the well and let herself fall in, where she was engulfed in the mystical light which transported her to the modern era of her birth.

Kagome climbed out of the well with a sigh, this would be her last visit to her home, the last time she would get to see her mother, brother and grandfather. The thought brought tears to her eyes which she quickly wiped away, before she climbed out of the well and exited the well house.

She walked to the house and it was quickly apparent that no one was home, she sighed, it seemed she would be forced to make Sesshomaru wait longer than she had expected. She refused to leave without saying goodbye to her family. For that she would risk his anger.

Kagome walked in the house and up the stairs, her mind going through the items she would take with her, and those she would leave behind. Once she reached her room she put her bag down, and went into the shower, enjoying the luxury of running water one last time. Once she finished bathing herself, she wrapped a towel around her body and her hair. Once back in her room she tossed on some sweat pants and a tank top before she checked downstairs to see if her family was home yet, when she went into the kitchen, she noticed a note on the refrigerator. She plucked it off and read it.

_Kagome, _

_If you are reading this we haven't returned from our vacation in America, and we are sorry we missed you. There are plenty of supplies in the house but if you need anything I left some money for you in your bank account. _

_With all my love,_

_Mom_

Kagome fell to her knees tears falling freely to her cheeks, this was her last visit and she would not even get to say goodbye. She sat there holding the note to her chest and cried tears of mourning, mourning her family, her life, and her humanity.

It was almost an hour later that she got herself up and wiped her tears, she could not change the fact that her family wasn't here, and she still had to get herself ready to return one last time. She knew she would readily use her bank account to purchase the items necessary which she did not have readily at the house.

She returned to her room first and emptied her bag, throwing away forgotten homework, and empty wrappers. When she came across the dagger she found herself sitting on her bed staring at it, wondering how such a small thing could turn her into a inuyokai. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, _Mistress, I am glad you have finally decided to talk to me, my name is Setsusaiga, I have been waiting_. Kagome looked around her wondering if she had gone crazy. The thought of her being crazy only made the voice in her mind laugh, _You are not crazy Mistress Kagome, I am the spirit of the dagger, it will be my job to help you through your transformation. I am so glad the Lord of West finally chose a human to give me to_.

Kagome stared at the dagger, "Sesshomaru did not give me the dagger, it was stolen from him and the thief cut me with it." In her mind's eye she saw a pure white dragon with pink accents, it seemed to be a western style dragon, which confused her. She watched with her mind's eye as the dragon examined it's claws. _That is most disturbing Mistress, I will need you to allow me to join with your mind, it will be more beneficial to you, simply believe your mind open to me and it will happen_.

Kagome took a deep breath and did as the dragon in her head asked, immediately she was flooded with the memories of how the dragon was placed within the dagger, experiencing it through Setsusaiga's eyes, the pain was intense. First a ryuu yokai had been caught, and brought to the western lands, then they had bound her with spells and rituals. The most painful was when they had killed her, drawing her soul out of her body and into the dagger.

Once Kagome's mind was joined to Setsusaiga's the dragon curled up in her head, _Now that I know the full circumstances which have come to pass, I can tell you a couple things before I rest and you get yourself ready to return to the feudal era. First, do not mourn the fact that you are not getting to say goodbye to your loved ones in this era, it is very likely you will see them again since you will be an inuyokai. Also trust Sesshomaru, though your encounters with him thus far have not been the best he is an honorable yokai and you will not come to harm while staying with him, now I must rest wake me when you return to the feudal era._ With that the dragon curled up in her head and went to sleep.

Kagome sighed but it made her feel better that she would see her family again, so she put the dagger back on the bed, before sitting at her desk and pulling out a pen and paper to write down the things she needed.

Undergarments were first on the list, she really did not like the undergarments of the feudal era so she would bring as many as possible with her. Next on the list was a medicine kit with extra supplies, it would not last forever but she would have it as long as it lasted. Kagome then listed a few books she wished to take with her. She also put work out clothing on the list. Kagome sighed, not being able to think of what she needed, so she stood up and went to the closet to get her suitcase out.

First she packed the books she had put on her list, then her whole underwear drawer was emptied into it, then she bit her nail thinking that she would have to buy another suitcase as well. She went to the desk and wrote that down on the list, as well as writing down coloring books and crayons for Shippou and Rin.

She picked up the list examining it before she nodded to herself and went and stripped her comfortable clothes off and putting on a clean pair of underwear and bra. Then grabbed a dark blue skirt and a white blouse with a low neckline and put those on as well.

She grabbed her purse, making sure she had her debit card and keys to the house before she left the house to go shopping.

Meanwhile Shippou was watching Sesshomaru pace by the well. It amused the kit to see the Lord of the west agitated because of Kagome. Every so often he would glance down the well before continuing to pace. Shippou simply sat on the edge of the well swinging his feet, Kagome always came back so he so was not worried.

A few hours passed before it seemed Sesshomaru's patience snapped, the sun was starting to go down and he wished to be back at his palace and have Kagome set up in her room by dusk. At this rate that was not possible. Shippo tried to distract him with conversation only to be ignored by the yokai lord, though he kept trying at regular interval, "So how did you end up with the dagger anyways Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Shippo, considering having conversation with the kit, it would certainly pass the time, and waiting for Kagome to return was grating on his nerves, "The dagger is a curse and a compromise placed on me by my father."

Shippo nearly jumped out of his skin when Sesshomaru responded, "how is it a curse to you when Kagome is the one turning into a yokai." Sesshomaru stared out into the horizon, "My father hated the fact that I despised humans and was determined to get me to at least tolerate them, for my half-brother and Izayoi's sake, this dagger was one of his ploys, it will not only transform the one cut by it, once she is transformed I will not be able to mate any other besides her though that restriction will not apply to her."

Shippo gaped at Sesshomaru, "So you are going to make Kagome your mate?" He nodded, "when the dagger was made they used my blood to bind the one transformed to me. She will technically be able to mate with another besides me though she will have a hard time with it."

"Kagome isn't going to like having her choice taken away," Shippo stated. "This Sesshomaru is aware of that fact. This Sesshomaru had not planned to have a mate any time soon."

Suddenly the well lit up and Sesshomaru leaned over the side and narrowed his eyes at Kagome who had three large clothed cases with her and her usual pack on her back, she tossed the first two up and out of the well and then started to climb with the last one and the one on her back. Sesshomaru picked her up out of the well.

"Sorry I am late Sesshomaru, it took slightly longer than I had expected to get everything I wanted to keep with me since I am staying in this era," she turned back to the well and pulled out a few sutras to make sure the well was sealed and unusable before she turned back to Sesshomaru, "I am ready to go now."

"hn," was the only response he gave as he formed his spirit cloud under them and her baggage, and took off in the direction of the west.


	3. chapter 3

Kagome the Inuyokai

Chapter 3

A/N: As I have stated before this story is a rewrite, the previous chapter is completely different than the original story. This one will be different as well. Since I know what I want to do with this story now this version will turn out much better than the last.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Kagome tried to keep herself calm as Sesshomaru took her to the western palace, she was truly nervous and who could blame her. The little time she had spent with him in the past was usually spent with him trying to kill Inuyasha and the rest of the group. Though after a while she had realized that he was not trying to kill his younger half-brother, he was merely training Inuyasha. She glanced at the inuyokai next to her and at where his right arm should be and wondered if it would grow back, or if it could be healed.

Suddenly it seemed they started their decent and she got her first view of the western palace, it was built in a valley between a few decent sized mountains and seemed naturally protected. The gate was intricate, with inuyokai in beast form carved on either side and she could feel the barriers around it from here, even Naraku had never had a barrier this formidable.

She was surprised when Setsusaiga spoke up in her head, _When you are alone I will explain everything about this dagger to you, or at least as much as you are ready to hear. Just know that you will hear all of it from either myself or from Sesshomaru-Sama in due time._ Kagome sighed she had been wondering when the dragon in her head would speak up again, though it did comfort her that she would be told fully what was going on, and soon she hoped.

Kagome watched the western palace get larger to her view, and its beauty became more visible to her as they flew closer. Shippou clutched her shoulder, as he had the entire trip. She reached a hand up to run down his back and calm him. Soon they would be there.

When they neared the palace Sesshomaru descended, though he descended into what appeared to be a garden near the west side of the palace. As they came lower Kagome and Shippo noticed Rin picking flowers the garden, when she looked up and saw Sesshomaru descending towards her, she waved her arm, "Sesshomaru-Sama!"

Kagome smiled at the sight of the young girl who was Sesshomaru's young ward. If there ever was a sign that the Lord of the West had a kind heart it was Rin. Once they landed the young girl ran to them and hugged Sesshomaru's leg, "I missed you Sesshomaru-Sama," she looked up at Kagome, "are you and Shippou coming to live here too Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded with a slight smile, "Yes Rin-chan."

Rin let go of Sesshomaru's leg and hugged Kagome, "Rin is glad you are living here." Sesshomaru watched, and nodded, before motioning to a servant nearby, "Bring General Sunsoar and Jaken here." The servant scrambled off.

Meanwhile, Rin went to a basket she had nearby and brought them to the adults, "Rin picked these flowers to make the castle prettier, can Kagome-chan help Rin put them up?"

Kagome grinned, her first real full smile since Sesshomaru had picked her up, "I think it would be great for the three of us to decorate the castle with flowers," Shippou jumped down and stood next to Rin, "but I think we had better wait till tomorrow before we start. I will put them in water as soon as I get inside, you and Shippou go play for now."

Rin grinned and handed the basket to Kagome, "Yay! Come on Shippou lets get play," the kitsune jumped from Kagome's shoulder and grinned. Rin grabbed his hand and they ran off into the garden.

As they ran off two figures approached Sesshomaru and Kagome, one a familiar squat kappa yokai with with a man who could only be described as beautiful, he hair like a flame starting bright red at the roots and ending with nearly white blonde at the tips which came about halfway down his chest. His eyes where the blue a flame gets when it is hot enough, he appeared to have feathered wings on folded to his back. He wore a simple blue yukata trimmed in gold with a white sash and a sword sheathed at his side.

When they approached and bowed to Sesshomaru, he introduced them, "Kagome-san, this is my top general and most trusted advisor Wolfstar Sunsoar, and you know my retainer and head of staff, Jaken."

She nodded, "it is an honor to officially meet both of you."

General Sunsoar came forward, taking her hand gracefully and kissing it, "the honor is all mine to be meeting such a beauty."

Kagome blushed slightly, when Wolfstar looked up her and smiled, then released her hand and stepped back.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his general who was a known womanizer around the palace straightened back up, he would make sure to let the phoenix know Kagome was off limits.

Sesshomaru glanced at them all then said, "Jaken I need you to have the guest room in the royal wing 2 door over from my room readied as well as the room next to Rin's."

Jaken narrowed his eyes at Kagome but bowed to Sesshomaru, "Yes my Lord," then scampered off to see to his lord's wishes.

As soon as the Kappa left Sesshomaru turned to Kagome, "normally a guest in the palace would tell Jaken if there was any problem however since you are still human I believe it would be safer for you to come to General Sunsoar or myself with any problems."

Kagome nodded, "I understand."

Wolfstar nodded to Sesshomaru, "My lord at your leave I shall escort the Lady Kagome around the palace, and make sure she knows where her room is and we will see you at dinner."

With that Wolfstar took took Kagome's hand and put in the crook of his arm and escorted her into the palace. Sesshomaru glared after them before motioning to another servant and had them take Kagome's bags to her room before heading to his office to wait for the summons for dinner.

Kagome smiled shyly at the handsome man escorting her through the palace, feeling rather awkward at all the stares from the yokai. He patted her hand, "Do not worry Kagome, while here you are under the protection of Sesshomaru as well as myself, and no harm will come to you, even though I know for a fact you are more than a match for any in this palace with the possible exception of myself and Sesshomaru. Since you are one of the strongest miko's in the land right now."

She blushed, "how would you know that?"

He grinned, "I make it my business to know, especially with dealing with such a beauty."

Her blush grew brighter.

Wolfstar smirked as they neared the Royal wing, "Now this is the royal wing where you will be staying, let me show you where the bathing room is as well as the room Sesshomaru has set aside for you."

As they passed the bathing chambers Wolfstar motioned to them, "these are the royal bathing chambers for those in this wing only."

When they came to the room Sesshomaru had designated as Kagome's the general opened the door and motioned her inside following her and closing the door behind him.

Kagome was amazed at the room she had been given, it was decorated in the finest silks and pillows, she did not notice Wolfstar come up behind her until his arms were around her waist. When she gasped and tried to pull away, he tightened his hold on her slightly, "shhh, pretty one I won't hurt you. I want to make you feel good," he moved her hair aside to kiss the back of her neck, only he stopped when he saw the mark the dagger had made and she pulled away quickly.

He bowed low to her, "I am sorry if I have offended you my lady I did not realize you belonged to someone else." Then he quickly stood up and left the room to search out Sesshomaru.

General Sunsoar found Sesshomaru in his office, "My lord I did not realize you had chosen a mate. You should have informed me she was off limits."

Sesshomaru glared at Wolfstar, "I did not choose her, someone else took the choice out of my hands but what is done is done, and I must convince her to be my mate before I allow the hanyou and the rest of her pack to visit in a couple weeks, or my family line will end with me, and if you try anything with her I will personally make sure there is no chance you will ever have children if you ever do locate a female phoenix!"

Wolfstar gulped, "Of course my lord."

Kagome sat on her bed and watched as a servant entered the room and put her bags down, wondering what was up with that general. He had looked at the back of her neck. Inuyasha had never marked her as his intended, and the only thing that had happened with the back of her neck recently was the knife and she knew someone who possibly could explain how being cut by that dagger would make her belong to someone.

She pulled out the dagger and closed her eyes, concentrating on how it had felt when the dragon had talked to her.

_You know Mistress Kagome, you don't have to concentrate that hard to talk to me,_ the dragon in her mind said, _You are not going to like the answer to your question though._

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Just tell me."

_Nor do you have to talk out loud to talk to me, I can hear all your thoughts, the reason the phoenix would believe you to belong to someone else is because you are unofficially the betrothed of Sesshomaru, not to mention the only one he is able to mate now_, Setsusaiga sat up folding her wings to her back.

Kagome clenched her fists, no wonder Sesshomaru wanted to bring her here, she had to get out of here before it was too late, he would probably just force it on her.

Setsusaiga sighed, _Please calm down Kagome, please, for one inuyoukai do not force mates. They are protective and loyal. This is forced on him as much as you here, if by the end of the transformation you still do not want him, he will let you go I am sure of it, you still need him to help you through this, and it would not hurt to give him a chance. He would never hurt you as Inuyasha has in the past._

Kagome sighed, putting her head in her hands, "it just isn't fair."

_He is the only one fully bound by this Kagome, not you, you are still capable of mating and having pups with another though it will be more difficult. He cannot mate another, and will never have a chance at another mate, even if he tried,_ Setsusaiga explained.

Kagome sat up, "I guess it really isn't fair to him is it, I will see how it goes until the end of the transformation, and since he is letting Inuyasha, and the others visit in couple weeks it isn't so bad."

_Now you get yourself ready for dinner, I will be here if you need me_, Setsusaiga stated.

Kagome stood up went to her bags trying to decide what to wear when there was a knock on her door, "come in" she said.

When the door opened a petite woman with light pink and lavender eyes stood there, and bowed to Kagome, "My Lady, I have been assigned to help you get ready and help you with anything around the palace."

Kagome smiled, "Great, just call me Kagome, and what's your name?"

The woman blushed, "my name is Sakura."

"Well Sakura, lets get me dressed for dinner," Kagome said.

Sakura smiled and went to the closet, and started pulling out a few Kimonos for Kagome to choose from.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru sat at his desk, his work forgotten, instead the scroll which had been with the dagger was in front of him, the handwriting, his father's. Again he cursed his sire, who had gone to a lot of trouble to curse his son with a mate who had once been human. He had remembered the screams of the dragon they had captured though he had not known the reason at the time, he had not known until they brought him in at the end of the ceremony and cut his hand next to the body of the dead western dragon.

Sesshomaru had been trying to find a way out of this since that day, and had tried to find a mate but found he was unable to mate with any female, though now he found his beast stir at the mere thought of the human female he had just brought to his palace. So as much as he searched for a way out of this mating, and this curse he knew he would try to woo Kagome, try to make her love him as her kit had said.

He sighed, at least she would be an inuyoukai when the mating happened.

There was a sharp knock on his door, "come in," Sesshomaru stated. In walked a servant who bowed to him, "My Lord dinner is ready."

Sesshomaru nodded and stood up, the servant scampered away. Sesshomaru made his way to the dining hall, and sat down, both Rin and Shippou were already seated and trying to be good, since they had noticed he had entered the dining hall. He heard another door open and he turned and saw Kagome enter the dining hall garbed in a simple but exquisite kimono. Her head down as she came to a seat near him, he stood up and let her sit down before he sat down again.

He was speechless at how beautiful she looked, the kimono was green with pink flowers decorating the trim and sleeves with a silver obi. She smiled at him and nodded, then looked to the plate which was placed in front of her.

They each ate a few bites of their food before she spoke up, "Sesshomaru, is there anything I need to know about this transformation other than the transformation itself that I should know."

Sesshomaru sighed, it seemed she was looking for a specific answer and he responded, "There is one thing however from what this Sesshomaru has heard you will not like what it is."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I need to know everything, whether I like it or not has nothing to do with it."

With a nod of his head, Sesshomaru replied, "Very well, besides the actual transformation, the main thing you need to know which this Sesshomaru did not wish to bring up in the presence of your pack was the fact that this Sesshomaru is only able to mate the one who goes through this transformation. It is a curse my father put on me because of my hatred of humans."

Kagome nodded with a smile, "Thank you for being honest with me Sesshomaru, I already knew this information, from Setsusaiga, but I needed you to tell me yourself. Therefore I am telling you why I asked you for the information."

Sesshomaru nodded, "I can only apologize that this has happened to you when you are obviously enamored with my half-brother, I cannot help but want to earn your love though if by the end of the transformation you are free to leave the palace, though you are welcome back any time, even if it comes to you mating Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled, and blushed prettily, "Thank you Sesshomaru, for understanding my feelings."

Shippou watched this, he was surprised how understanding Kagome was being about this whole situation, and was even more surprised with what Sesshomaru had said. He took another bite of his meal and made a face at Rin who giggled. He knew it would at least be interesting to see how things progressed through the transformation.


	4. chapter 4

Kagome, an Inuyokai

chapter 4

(rewritten)

Kagome sat on a ledge overlooking an ocean, it was peaceful and the breeze felt good, she heard steps behind her and she turned around and saw a dragon, a dragon who she knew protected her. She heard the dragon say, "You must accept yourself, it is the best way for calm of mind, body and soul. Kagome didn't understand until she looked down on herself and she saw the form of a black dog instead of human form and in fear she jumped from the cliff.

The sensation of falling was what woke her up, she found herself in a strange room on the floor next to a bed, with furs wrapped around her legs. She must have woken when she fell from the bed, slowly her heartbeat slowed, as she remembered where she was.

She was within Sesshomaru's palace because she was going through a transformation to being a inuyokai. Kagome sighed as she unwrapped her legs and stood up. Part of her hated Kikyou for what she had done, she mourned her humanity she had not yet lost. It was not fair, she thought.

The dragon in her head responded, _Life is rarely fair, it was not fair that I was kidnapped from my homeland, and my soul permanently residing in this dagger, however I have accepted my new role, and it is honorable. You cannot do anything to change what has happened Kagome, you simply must do what you can with what has been given to you_.

Kagome nodded, "I know, it is simply wishful thinking, wanting to go back and change things."

Setsusaiga laid her head on her claws, _at least you realize this, now go get yourself bathed and change into something appropriate for the day, your lessons in your new heritage will start today_.

Kagome sighed and went to a drawer, pulling out her bathing stuff and making her way to the bathing chambers, on the way she ran into Sakura who bowed to her, "Kagome let me help you."

Kagome smiled, "Ok, that sounds nice, though I will be wearing one of my own outfits until dinner." Sakura nodded, "as you wish." With that they headed to the bathing chambers and Sakura helped Kagome bathe, then Kagome got some jeans and a t-shirt, with her dagger at her waist and went out to the garden.

She was startled by Sesshomaru coming up behind her and saying, "Your attire is rather interesting Kagome."

She laughed lightly, "This is simply more comfortable, if you need me to be in more appropriate attire I can change if needed."

Sesshomaru nodded, "It is fine for now though at dinner this Sesshomaru expects you to dress properly."

Kagome nodded, "I understand."

He motioned to her to follow him, "come follow me to the library where I will start your lessons in the culture of yokai and specifically inuyoukai."

Kagome smiled and followed him, hoping she did not disappoint.

Hours later, Sesshomaru stood watching her as she read threw one scroll after another, rereading if she didn't understand, asking questions if she didn't understand as well though to him it seemed she didn't always ask him, he had not thought the spirit within the dagger would awaken properly since he had not officially given it to her before she was cut, but it might have he would have to ask her later, it was almost as if the knowledge he had put in front of her was water and she dying of thirst.

Originally he had been expecting to teach her how to read as soon as she proved she was able to read, she simply asked for the scrolls and he had handed them to her, shocked that a woman knew how to read this well. Sesshomaru knew he should have expected this when she had told him she was from a different time. It simply was a shock to see a human woman able to read as well or better than most male yokai he knew.

When a servant entered, they both looked to the servant who bowed, "My lord lunch is ready, do you wish it brought here or will you eat in the dining hall?"

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome, "that is enough for now, you will have plenty of time to go through the taishou family history."

She nodded and stood, "I can't believe I actually miss studying. I have not been able to do it much since I have been searching out the sacred jewel and Naraku."

Sesshomaru offered her his arm, she took it with a shy smile. Once they arrived in the dining hall Shippou and Rin came in giggling followed by a flower adorned Jaken, Kagome laughed as the kids ran to her, giving her a hug, "Jaken looks so pretty for lunch right now," she exclaimed.

The kappa glared at her but didn't say anything with the death glare Sesshomaru gave him.

Shippou grinned, "we were picking flowers in the garden when Jaken found us and Rin had the idea of decorating him with flowers, I think he looks a lot better than he usually does."

Rin let go of Kagome to hug Sesshomaru who simply put a hand on her head with a nod causing her to smile wider than she already had been. Jaken sighed wearily as it seemed there was no one to save him from this fate.

Kagome smiled at the kids, "go sit down so we can have lunch."

They went to the dining hall, the four of them sat down and servants bustled around putting plates in front of them, Kagome still felt awkward about this however, she didn't say anything. Once lunch was served the kids quickly started eating.

Kagome laughed lightly, "Rin, Shippou you need to slow down so you don't choke on your food."

They both looked embarrassed and nodded, "yes mom," they said in unison, before starting at their food again slower this time.

Sesshomaru at his food slowly, watching the little scene, his beast growled happily in his mind, _mate is __a good mother, she will bare strong pups and keep them healthy, while protecting them with her life_. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes at his beast but when he saw her eyes go to him, he realized he agreed with his beast, as much as he was trying to find a way out of this mating, and this curse, he knew she was a good mother.

Kagome smiled shyly at Sesshomaru before starting to eat her own food. The rest of lunch was spent in silence until the children finished.

Shippou looked to Kagome, "We are finished, can we get up now."

The children got up and bowed to Sesshomaru before running off dragging a grumbling Jaken behind them.

Kagome laughed lightly to herself, "they will be the death of that kappa I am sure."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "Jaken is loyal, if nothing else, and though he puts up a front of hating Rin and now Shippou, he actually adores them. It doesn't take as much threatening to get him to look after Rin as it used to."

Kagome nodded, "it is understandable she is a lovable child."

Sesshomaru stood up, "This Sesshomaru was not expecting you to be able to read as well as you do, you have gone through what I expected to be two weeks of explaining already, at least in terms of the family history. We can move on to what can be expected during this transformation."

She nodded, itching the tip of her right ear as he talked, "what is the first part of the transformation?"

He quirked an eyebrow, "for one your ears will develop a point, and other physical changes to prepare your body for the energy shift, to prepare it to accept your youki. Which will be the second part of the transformation."

She nodded, purposefully pulling her hand down and doing her best not to itch, "what other physical changes can I expect?"

"Your teeth will be pushed out and replaced with fangs, your fingernails will harden and come to a point, as well as you will grow your tail, since it is the only appendage you do not have, it will be the most painful," he explained.

She gaped a hand going to her mouth, "that all sounds painful."

Sessshomaru nodded, "this is one of the reasons it was originally supposed to be a human who had already sworn themselves to me before they were cut by the dagger, so they knew what they were getting into."

Kagome sighed, "I understand, and the transformation makes sense what are the next stages in the transformation?"

"Each stage takes approximately one third a moon cycle, the final part will you gaining your new true form, as well as learning how to control the transformation," he told her.

She sighed, "I see, if this had gone the way it was supposed to what would have happened."

Sesshomaru had a feeling he knew what she was asking, "If this was a human I had chosen as my mate already and she knew what she was getting into, we would have mated when she attained her full form, giving her full control of her beast since with an alpha to submit to, a beast will tame easier. This Sesshomaru will not force this on you, so you must learn to control it yourself."

Kagome looked at her empty plate, her thoughts whirling in her mind. Setsusaiga uncurled from the ball she was in and laughed at Kagome, _do not worry Mistress Kagome it won't be as bad as you think and you might even decide to stay with Sesshomaru-sama. I will help you during this, if needed I will put you to sleep during the pain and wake you when it is done_.

Kagome stood up, "Thank you again for being honest with me Sesshomaru, it means more than you can know, I am going to go to the gardens, I need to think."

With that she headed out of the dining hall, he watched her go, his beast growled at him, _you should scent mark her, so others stay away from her, she will accept us in time, she needs to know who is alpha here._

Sesshomaru shook his head, he himself didn't want this mating and his beast was being annoying about this, he glared in his mind at his beast, _the mark on her neck is enough to do that_. His beast huffed, _no it is not, she is not submitting to us yet_. Sesshomaru sighed, _and if she doesn't choose to stay with me she won't be ours, she must choose me_. His beast growled, _then go woo her, go do what it takes, I want mate_.

Sesshomaru ignored this and stood up and went back to his library to go back to looking into a way to get out of this curse.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome an Inuyoukai

chapter 5

(rewritten)

Kagome woke to the base of her spine burning in pain, ripping a scream from her throat, Setsusaiga sighed in her head, _it will be over soon, your tail will grow to full length so as not give you more pain in the long run_.

The door burst open and Sesshomaru charged in to see what was wrong, to find her curled in a ball with a small pool of blood coming form the base of her spine and a very wet tail growing from the base of her spine, he was relieved it was only another stage of the transformation though now it truly was official. Everything he had read told him if there was a way to stop this it would be before her tail grew out.

He sat at the edge of the bed and wiped her bangs away from her damp forehead, at least it wasn't as bad as it was with her teeth, she had passed out from the pain, he had stayed next to her and made sure, as the human teeth were pushed out she did not choke on them.

It had been about a week since she had started studying the Taishou family history, and she already knew as much as was necessary for her, for the transformation, and she had started on the history of inuyoukai as a whole. Sesshomaru was still amazed at how quickly she absorbed the information.

His beast huffed, _this should give you more time to woo her, but no you are being stubborn, I don't want to lose our only chance at a mate_.

Sesshomaru ignored his beast and kept watch over Kagome, he was also surprised at how quickly the transformation was progressing, this probably meant one of two things, one she was taking to it well and it would be done faster than expected, or two the second stage would be longer. He suspected the second of those choices since she was a miko.

He watched as her mokomoko curled around her as it grew to be proportionate to her body, when it stopped growing she opened her eyes, "Thank you Sesshomaru, I think the pain is over."

"You must go to the bath and make sure to wash the blood from yourself and your tail, it is as necessary to groom ones mokomoko as it is ones hair," Sesshomaru explained.

She nodded, "understandable, can you help me stand and help me to the bathing chambers."

He smirked slightly, and simply picked her up uncaring that she got blood on his clothes, she wrapped her arms around his neck and without thinking her mokomoko around his waist where his mokomoko intertwined with hers. She giggled, "you don't have to carry me Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru simply made sure she was covered with his mokomoko and her's before heading towards the bathing chambers, passing a shocked Jaken on the way. When they got to the bathing chambers he set her lightly on her feet, and motioned to Sakura who was nearby, who took Kagome's arm to make sure she was steady.

Kagome smiled, "thank you Sesshomaru."

He nodded to her then left her to her bath.

Sakura smiled at her, "It is good to see our lord caring for someone besides young Rin, I have heard of your situation, and I do hope you choose our lord, he has softened a lot since you came here, he doesn't threaten to kill as many, and if he does it seems to only make a point."

Kagome sighed, "I see, you know I didn't ask for this, and everything is so new to me, I am very scared. But now I am horribly dirty and in desperate need of a bath."

The servant laughed lightly and helped Kagome strip of her night clothing, then helped her balance as she got in the bath, "when you are finished, I will show you how to drape your tail, or mokomoko as yokai call it, around your body so it looks appealing and doesn't get in the way."

Kagome sighed and let herself sink into the water, "thank you."

Kagome leasurely bathed herself and took her time in bathing her mokomoko, which was covered in luxurious fur, it was so silky she knew it would be beautiful when dry. When she finished she started getting out and almost lost her balance but Sakura caught her.

She gave a couple wiggles to her mokomoko and found how easily it was to move it, so she grinned and shook herself much like a dog would and found her mokomoko was much drier though it didn't do much for her human skin. Sakura laughed lightly and wrapped Kagome in a towel, and helped her dry the rest of the way, and put a robe on her and helped Kagome with putting her tail through the sleeve and over her shoulder in a way similar to Sesshomaru, except hers was the same color as her normal hair but just as fluffy. She petted it slightly as she follows the servant back to her room.

Kagome lets the servant dress in a Kagome today, she needs to know how to do this so pays attention where she guides her mokomoko, and Kagome eventually finds herself fully decked out in an everyday kimono with her mokomoko draped over her shoulders and down her side, to barely drag the floor.

Sakura smiled at her, admiring Kagome, "now you look a proper lady of the west, you should go see Sesshomaru-Sama, he will want a look at you."

Kagome was shocked when she looked in the mirror on her way out of the room and paused, almost not recognizing her own visage. She saw what appeared to be a noble yokai woman, her ears coming to a delicate point with her hands coming to rest in front of her, they pointed delicately into claws.

She wondered what Inuyasha and the others would think of her now. Kagome then continued out of the room and towards Sesshomaru's study, and knocked delicately on the wall next to the door.

Sesshomaru was standing next to the window watching the kids play in the garden below, lost in thought, when he heard the knock, "come in," he looked up to see who had entered and was floored by the appearance of Kagome. His beast growled approvingly in his mind, _mate is beautiful_.

She was dressed in an everyday kimono the color of emeralds with pink embroidery in the shape of a dragon wrapping around the lower half of the kimono, the obi was silver. Her Mokomoko drapped over her shoulders and down her back, it was the color of night. She approached him slowly and he watched her every move. He half expected to scent an inuyoukai with her appearance but her scent had not changed that much yet.

He came to her, and took one of her hands in his, and kissed it, "you are beautiful Kagome."

Kagome blushed prettily, "thank you Sesshomaru." Though she was surprised at his response, it was not totally unwelcome, and she was flattered.

He went to his desk and picked up a small intricate wooden box, "Please accept this gift from me."

She blushed prettily and lightly took the box from him, she delicately opened the lid and lightly gasped, inside was a sapphire pendant shaped as a moon, on a silver chain, "It is beautiful."

Sesshomaru delicately took the necklace from the box and gestured for her to lift her hair, he clasped it behind her neck and she turned back around to face him, "it looks more beautiful on you though."

Kagome found herself blushing, in her mind Setsusaiga had a smug look on her face, _he will never run off to another female you know, he will never call you a replacement, it is true neither of you expected this, you both were forced into this, but you suit each other very well_.

Kagome sighed, _what about Inuyasha? _

The dragon snorted, _what about him, he has not only had one chance at love but twice, true it wasn't fair what happened the first time but is does that supersede what you need. He has been living in the past ever since she was resurrected. I bet he still only thinks of you as a replacement for her_.

Kagome smiled, "I will see you at lunch Sesshomaru, thank you for the necklace."

With that she left the room.

Sesshomaru let her go, even his beast was satisfied with his actions.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome an inuyokai

chapter 6

Inuyasha sat in a tree brooding while Sango and Miroku were below planning their future. He truly did not know what to think about Kagome becoming an inuyoukai, it scared it him if he was honest with himself. They would be arriving at the palace in a just a few days the wait was driving him crazy.

He had wished to be a full yokai for so long and the one gaining his lifetime wish was Kagome. It boggled the mind.

He glanced down at the two love birds and rolled his eyes, they were taking their time getting to the western palace, so they wouldn't be there too soon. If it had been up to him he would already be there and taking Kagome away from his bastard of a half-brother, after spending so much time with ice for balls, she was certain to be wanting to leave long before the end of the month.

Sango looked up from paper she had been drawing on, it was from Kagome's stores which she had left with Sango, it was a sketch of her's and Miroku's new home when they were able to build it, she knew Inuyasha was unhappy with the current arrangement. She and Miroku weren't very much happier, but there was nothing they could do about, before they started out Miroku had taken a trip to the temple he had grown up in, to see if there was anything to be done for the transformation Kagome was going through, there had been nothing they could do.

There had been some old records of curses to this effect though, and they hadn't told Inuyasha one of the parts of the curse, that Sesshomaru was most likely the one most bound by it, yes Kagome was transforming but she would be able to mate as she chose once the transformation was complete. He would not be able to, even if she mated another he would not be able to have another mate.

Sango and Miroku actually felt sorry for the taiyoukai, and they hoped he was at least honest with Kagome about it, the main thing was she missed her sister.

Meanwhile at the palace, Kagome was in the training room sparring with one of Sesshomaru's guards, learning how to use the dagger, well it was more of short sword now. Since at the rate it was growing it would be a long sword by the time the transformation was complete, she practiced with a normal sword with Setsusaiga tied at her waist.

Sesshomaru watched the two spar, he was attempting to get as much sword training in for her before the transformation of her energies took place, originally he had expected that to start not long after her pack arrived but at this rate it would set in before they arrived, which would be inconvenient.

He was happy that she even now wore the pendant he gave her, he had watched her tuck it into her shirt before the sparring had started and he would be giving her another gift after this training session. He watched as she used her miko energy to hold her sparring partner off, then easily putting her sword to his neck.

Sesshomaru nodded and she removed the sword, they bowed to each other, and Sesshomaru dismissed the guard.

"You are doing very well Kagome, though you need to learn to fight without relying on your energies," he explained.

Kagome nodded, "I will do my best in the next sparring session."

Sesshomaru pulled a small silk bag out of his sleeve, "for you Kagome."

She smiled with a sigh, the tip of of her mokomoko twitching slightly, "Thank you," she took it from him and pulled the strings to open it, and pulled out an ornate comb for her hair, it had a Sakura blossom on it with pearls embedded on the handle, "it is beautiful."

Sesshomaru nodded, "you are very welcome Kagome," he motioned for her to come with him as he left the training room, "I have noticed you are progressing through the transformation very quickly, I fear that the Setsusaiga will be putting you to sleep so you may go through the second stage of the transformation which will be the most painful, when your blood and energies will shift to yokai energies, though I do not think you will lose your miko abilities. It seems that this might happen before your pack arrives at the palace, if it does I am sorry."

Kagome gulped, "I know, she let me know that tonight I would go to sleep for approximately two weeks, that while I am out she will control the body enough for bare essentials to be taken care of."

He nodded, "I will do my best to make your pack comfortable until you wake."

She smiled, "Thank you Sesshomaru."

To see her smile warmed his heart, it surprised him so much, part of him hated his father for pushing this on him but the other part was grateful, for if circumstances had been different, he would never have met this wonderful woman, much less court her. Sesshomaru truly did not like the idea of Inuyasha here but there was nothing he could do about it without losing the amount of trust she had in him.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome, an Inuyoukai

Chapter 7

Inuyasha walked in front of the two humans anxious to be at the palace, they were to arrive today as scheduled. As they approached the gate a familiar kitsune sat on the shoulder a man with golden wings and hair like a flame, Shippou noticed them approach and waved at them.

Inuyasha glared at Shippou, "where is Kagome?"

Shippou just glared back for a second before ignoring him and jumping down to hug Sango and Miroku.

The man approached Inuyasha, "I see you have not changed, as much as neither I nor my lord wish you here, he has given his word that you are welcome." He turned to Sango and Miroku, "the lady Kagome sends her regards and I am to show you to the rooms which have been set aside for the three of you," he turned to Inuyasha, "and you will behave here or you will sleep in the stables."

Inuyasha huffed, "and who are you?"

The man quirked an eyebrow, "High general Sunsoar, of the western lands, now if you would all follow me."

Inuyasha grumbled as they followed the general and he showed them each to separate rooms though all next to each other.

"Place your packs in your rooms, Sesshomaru-Sama wishes to speak with you," he stated.

Sango spoke up, "where is Kagome?"

General Sunsoar smiled, "She is fine, but indisposed my lord will go into the reason for that as soon as you talk to him."

Sango nodded, and Inuyasha grumbled but the three of them followed General Sunsoar, Shippou sat on Miroku's shoulder.

They were guided to an ornate study, and were ushered inside, Sesshomaru stood behind a desk, and waited until General Sunsoar left the room and closed the door.

"Kagome sends you all her regrets in being able to greet you when you arrived, however her transformation has progressed faster than previously expected, when this Sesshomaru said two weeks, it was in the belief that this stage of the transformation would still be a few days off,"

Inuyasha growled his hand going to Tetsusaiga, "What have you done with her you bastard."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "do not try this Sesshomaru hanyou, the only reason you are welcome here is on her good graces, and that alone. If you draw Tetsusaiga, this one will have you thrown in the dungeon."

Inuyasha growled louder, "Tell us what you did with her!"

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Inuyasha, then turned his attention to Sango and Miroku, "If the two of you would come with me, this Sesshomaru will show you to where Kagome is," he turned to Inuyasha, "rein in your temper hanyou, or this Sesshomaru will make good of his threat."

He walked to the door and motioned to General Sunsoar, "see that the hanyou stays in here until this Sesshomaru returns."

The general bowed and entered the study, closing it after Sango and Miroku left.

Sesshomaru motioned for them to follow him and he guided them to the family wing of the palace, they passed a very ornate door, which was obviously Sesshomaru's own quarters, and stopped at a door a few doors down, "before we enter, you do not need to worry about her, the spirit within the dagger is currently protecting her mind from the pain she is in. Currently her body is shifting from full human to yokai, she already has a mokomoko or a tail, her ears have pointed and her nails are now claws. Her body is literally changing its own make up. She will be like this for at least a few more days, though this one is unsure of the time frame. Though it does seem like she is keeping her miko powers, in addition to gaining yokai abilities."

Miroku and Sango nodded and Miroku responded, "As long as she is still Kagome we don't care what she looks like."

Sesshomaru nodded, "good," he opened the door and went in the room followed by the monk and slayer, inside was a very ornate bedroom and on the bed and seemingly asleep was Kagome, she was cuddling her own tail. A maid was sitting next to the bed, she smiled and nodded to Sesshomaru, "She is doing well, she had a fit of pain not to long ago, and she put up a miko shield for a bit before she calmed down and went to her current position."

Sesshomaru nodded, "good, this is Sango and Miroku, they are part of Kagome's pack. If they so wish it they can take a shift in watching over Kagome," he glanced at them for their answer, they nodded.

The maid smiled to them, "well my Lord I am sure you have business elsewhere we can keep watch over her."

Sesshomaru simply walked over to Kagome, gave her cheek a light caress before leaving the room.

Miroku and Sango were shocked.

The maid picked up a bowl of water with a cloth in it and pulled it out and dabbed Kagome's forehead with it, "My name is Sakura by the way, I am glad to finally get to meet you, and I was told that Miroku should stay well out of arms distance or you Sango would kill him."

Sango laughed lightly and Miroku looked hurt.

Sango looked around the room they were in, "How is she treated here Sakura, is she happy?"

Sakura sighed, "To a point, though she seems confused and seemed to miss the two of you a lot, it saddened her when she found out she would not be conscious when you arrived."

Miroku sat on a chair in the room, "We have missed her greatly too, how is Sesshomaru treating her?"

Sakura smiled, "he treats her with all the respect he would treat a woman he is courting."

Miroku nodded, "I see, so it is as I expected. He can only mate with her."

Sakura nodded sadly, "Yes, though do not let the nobles know, the servants of the house know and we keep the secret well. If they knew they would have him step down immediately. Especially with him not forcing the issue with Kagome.

Sango looked surprised, "What do you mean he isn't forcing the issue?"

"If she wishes to leave after the transformation is complete, she is free to go, he is keeping her here only to help her through it, and protect her. He is doing his best to win her favor though, not to mention she is very good for him."

"She deserves someone to love her with all of their being, especially with what Inuyasha has put her through," Sango stated, Miroku nodded in agreement.

Sakura smiled, "I am glad you both feel that way."

Meanwhile in Sesshomaru's study, General Sunsoar is literally sitting on Inuyasha when Sesshomaru returns, he glares at Inuyasha, "You are only here of her good graces, do not push your luck hanyou, since you are bound and determined to be destructive, you will not be allowed to see her until she wakes. General Sunsoar take him to his room and put guards outside his door that are to follow him everywhere in the palace. There are already guards in place in front of Kagome's door so he will not be able to get in there."

General Sunsoar grinned and stood up and pulled up Inuyasha with him and drug him out of the room by his arm.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome, an Inuyokai?  
Chapter 8

Sango sat next to Kagome's bed watching the woman she viewed as a sister sleep. Miroku, Inuyasha and her had been here for a week and a half already. They had settled into a routine of who would sit with Kagome. Mostly it was Sango, Miroku, or Sakura but Sesshomaru also would take a turn as well. It was obvious he cared for the girl.

The only thing that disturbed Sango was when Kagome would have a fit, as Sakura had put it. Sesshomaru explained it to her as a particularly dense section of energy with her body was attempting to accommodate her new form.

Sango stood and walked to the dresser, examining the items there, when suddenly she heard a cough and a groan come from the bed, "Sango is that you?" the voice was very faint. Sango rushed to Kagome's side, and smiled at her friend, "Kagome it is so good to see you awake."

"Sango I am sorry I was not awake to greet you when you got here, has Inuyasha caused too much trouble," she asked softly.

Sango shrugged, "he is confined to his room, he came here trying to cause fights and has not been allowed to see you since he keeps trying."

Kagome sighed and sat up slowly, "Has Sesshomaru been courteous?"

Sango nodded, "He made sure we were all welcome, though Inuyasha tried to cause trouble from the get go, and he is getting more antsy by the day since the moon cycle is nearing completion. I know he hopes you leave with him when the cycle is over."

Kagome slid her legs off the bed and stretched, "well I expected all this, and it isn't surprising. Now I must get bathed and then ready for the day, since I see that it is morning," she gestured to Sango with her mokomoko without really thinking about it, "come join me in the bath and I will tell you everything that happened before you arrived and you can tell me everything that has happened since I went to sleep."

Sango grinned and followed Kagome to the bathing chambers, the guards outside the door hurried off to give news of Kagome's waking to their lord.

They found him watching over Shippou and Rin who were playing in the garden, "My lord she is awake and getting herself ready for the day."

Sesshomaru nodded to the guards, successfully hiding his excitement. They quickly left his presence. He watched the children a moment more before he waved them over, "Kagome has woken, go get cleaned up so you may great her when she is ready for the day."

Huge smiles spread on their faces, they had missed Kagome horribly, immediately they ran off to get bathed and dressed.

Sesshomaru had another problem to deal with before he would go to his study to await Kagome, and that was his half-brother, he needed to be told Kagome was awake.

Sesshomaru went back in the palace and went to the guest wing and the door that had four guards in front o f it. He went and opened the door. He found Inuyasha sitting and moping on the bed, which was mostly destroyed, as was everything else in the room.

Sesshomaru glared at his half-brother, "Kagome has woken."

Inuyasha's ears immediately perked up though he still glared at Sesshomaru, "am I allowed to see her now?"

"She is prepping for the day and yes you may see her when she is ready," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded glaring back, "Good the sooner I can see her the sooner we can leave."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, "Her transformation is not complete and once it is over she can leave when she chooses, and not a second sooner."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and simply said, "feh."

Sesshomaru turned around and left the room. He glanced at the guard, "This Sesshomaru will send for him when the Lady Kagome wishes to see him."

The guards bowed as he left.

Meanwhile Kagome and Sango were finishing their bath and they were drying off with the help of Sakura who was mainly helping Kagome dry her mokomoko.

Sango had felt uncomfortable attempting to touch it while Kagome had been asleep but now that she was awake she asked, "is it as soft as it looks?"

Kagome giggled, "Yes it is, and yes you can touch my Mokomoko."

Sango hesitantly ran her hand over the soft fur, "Its beautiful too, you have also become so much more beautiful. Sesshomaru told us, when you woke your transformation would be nearly complete, that all that remained was your true form, and after that your markings would show up then as well."

Kagome nodded, "Sesshomaru has been so kind though since I arrived here, he is totally different than the cold bastard he was when we were shard hunting."

Sango nodded, "Inuyasha has been very moody, but not very talkative, but the fact that you are now for the most part a fully inuyokai, he needs to see you, honestly, it has to sink in to him that you are not human any more."

Kagome sighed, and slipped a robe onto her body and carefully draped her mokomoko around her, "I know, a lot of my decision rides on how he reacts. I don't love Sesshomaru, I care for him greatly, and I could him eventually if it came to that but I have to see how Inuyasha reacts."

Sango nodded in understanding, "I know, I just worry that you are throwing your life away because you are chasing Inuyasha. He can be a great friend on a good day but if something doesn't go his way he seems to act like a child, not to mention the fact that you got the wish he wanted for most of his life."

Kagome sighed, "I know, lets go to my room and Sakura can help us get dressed, there are so many kimonos in my closet I will never get around to wearing all of them."

Sango laughed lightly, "Lets go."

Sakura watched the women, she was sadden by Kagome's words though she didn't show it, she really wanted Kagome to love Sesshomaru. That everything basically hinged on the hanyou disturbed her. She followed Kagome and Sango to the room. Sango declined having her hair done, but Kagome allowed it, having it held up by a beautiful ornate comb though even she declined having major make up on.

Sakura helped Kagome and Sango pick out a kimono for each of them, then helped them into them. After they were dressed Sango watched as Kagome picked up a small necklace from the dresser for Sakura to put around her neck.

When Kagome faced Sango she smiled, "How do I look?"

Sango noticed the necklace bore the symbol for the house of the west, obviously a gift from Sesshomaru, "You look like the lady of the west."

Kagome frowned slightly, "It has been very hard to keep from just giving into the urge I have to protect, to give of myself, I have one part of my transformation left, but I need to see Inuyasha's reaction to me as an inuyokai."

Sango nodded, "It is understandable, I shall go find Miroku he will want to see you as well, and I am sure I must rescue some poor unfortunate maid from his wandering hand," she said jokingly.

Kagome smiled, "I will see you when you are summoned to his study then."

With that Sango left the room with Kirara at her heals.

Kagome sighed, and felt two different entities stir in her mind, one was Setsusaiga, the other was one she became acquainted with while she was unconscious, it was her beast. If she was honest with herself, it scared her.

In her mind it appeared to be a large black dog who liked to be curled up on Setsusaiga's back, it looked at her, _you need not fear me, for I am you and you are me_.

Kagome shook her head, _but you don't agree with my current choice_.

The beast huffed, _the hanyou is not loyal enough nor strong enough to suit me, he would not sire strong enough pups and he would not be strong enough to protect any pups we would have_.

Kagome rolled her eyes, _it isn't about that, I love him_.

The beast rolled its eyes, they had had this argument multiple times since it had formed and had the strength to come out of the shadows of her mind, _I will not argue over this, it is why we came up with __the current solution_.

Kagome sighed and left the room heading towards Sesshomaru's study.

Sesshomaru stood next to the window, he could smell her coming, and the smell was driving him crazy, she was approaching her first heat as an inu, it would happen not long after the transformation was complete. When he heard the slight knock on the door, he simply said, "Come in."

When she walked in his breath was taken away, she was more beautiful than he remembered. His beast stirred, growling appreciatively, he approached her and lightly took her hand, kissing it, "it is so good to see you up and about."

Kagome smiled, "thank you Sesshomaru. It is good to be conscious."

Sesshomaru sighed, he did not want to share her company with anyone, much less his half-brother, but he had to get that out of the way, and maybe he could have more time with her later. He let her hand go, "Do you wish me to call in Inuyasha?"

She sighed and nodded, "Yes."

He sighed but went to the door and told one of the guards there to go get Inuyasha, then he gestured for her to sit, then sat down himself. They watched each other before both of their ears caught the unmistakeable sound of Inuyasha running through the halls, and before they knew it the door slammed open.

Sesshomaru growled at the rudeness.

Kagome stood up to face the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and stared, dressed as a noble, and with her mokomoko drapped over her shoulder, she was gloriously beautiful, and from his sences he found she far exceeded him, just as Sesshomaru did.

Kagome stepped forward, "Inuyasha, I am so glad you came."

Inuyasha's gaze locked on one piece of jewelry she wore, a crescent moon, Sesshomaru had been courting her, he growled stepped forward and ripped the offending necklace from her neck, "Kagome, will you come back with me?"

Kagome stared open mouthed at the hanyou in front of her and the necklace on the floor, "when my transformation is complete, so you still will have me?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he knew he shouldn't have expected much, he knew he shouldn't have hoped. She was to be leaving him. He felt his beast growl in challenge at the hanyou, but kept the sound from leaving his mind.

Inuyasha nodded, "You are still Kagome.

Kagome smiled and pulled him into her arms, I still must wait till the end of my transformation till I will leave."

Inuyasha nodded, and gave Sesshomaru a self satisfied smirk, the taiyoukai glared at the hanyou, knowing now the reason he was willing to keep Kagome with him, it wasn't because he loved her, it had become the fact that Inuyasha could take something Sesshomaru wanted, again.

Sesshomaru couldn't do anything, his own honor kept him in place, but he knew he had to stop Inuyasha from mating Kagome.

She had been holding back so much for the ass she now held in his arms. Sesshomaru's beast growled, and was grateful when Kagome let go of Inuyasha, and turned to him, "when will the transformation be over Sesshomaru?"

He met her eyes, eyes he had come to adore, and sighed, "I will help you learn it tomorrow, you are technically ready for the transformation now, though it would better to wait, since I am sure you wish to spend time with your pack."

Kagome nodded, "Tomorrow it is then, we will go to find the others I will see you at dinner Sesshomaru," then the two of them left arm in arm.

Once they left Sesshomaru let his head fall to his hands. He had to find a way to stop this, he didn't care if Kagome was with him or not, he wanted her to be happy, and the hanyou didn't care one way or the other, as long as he took something Sesshomaru wanted.

(oh did you think I would make it that easy for them? silly readers, my muse likes to torture characters)


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome, an Inuyokai?

Chapter 9

Kagome sat in her room, Setsusaiga had recommended she spend time trying to calm her beast, during meditation before learning how to shift later today with Sesshomaru, especially since they didn't see eye to eye on the subject of Inuyasha. Dinner last night had been a disaster, Inuyasha had made a point to push the fact that he was to mate her in Sesshomaru's face every chance he got. He even had a smug look on his face when he was sat.

Kagome knew even Setsusaiga disagreed with her on her decision. She didn't understand it, if she could be with Inuyasha she would, she loved him. She hadn't asked for this transformation, and she would make her own choices, thank you very much.

As she took slow deep breaths willing her mind to still, and she found herself facing down her beast, which to her mind's eye appeared to be a dog that was as tall as she was.

Her beast growled lightly at her, she reached up and scratched the dog's ears. It was calming._ Why do you want the hanyou for a mate? He doesn't respect us. He wants to possess us not love us. Why can't you see this. Since we have what he desired for most of his life he wants to make the one he blames it on miserable, which means you and Sesshomaru._

Kagome shook her head, _its not like that, he has always been possessive of me even before Naraku died. Especially when another male was around._

Her beast whined, _even the wolf prince would be preferable to the hanyou, he at least has more loyalty and devotion, Inuyasha will betray you. The dragon sees it, I see it our pack sees it, even Sesshomaru sees it, but you are blind to it we do not understand why._

Setsusaiga approached the two, _Beast, I believe this is called seeing with rose colored glasses, Inuyasha is her first love, and though he is a complete ass, she cannot see his faults for what they are, we can only hope she finds out in time._

Kagome sighed it annoyed her when the two talked about her like she wasn't there but then again the beast was a part of her.

The beast nodded,_ I know dragon, I know, Kagome it is time for you to go meet Sesshomaru, the energies of our body are ready._

Kagome sighed and nodded before returning to the conscious world. She got herself dressed in a tank top and pants, with no shoes, then drapped her mokomoko around her shoulders then headed out to the location Sesshomaru had designated.

It saddened her that they had not had a chance to talk since she had seen Inuyasha. She found him standing on a cliff looking out to the water. Kagome knew he was sad, she was sad as well. When she moved her hand to her neck where two necklaces should have been she only found the nearly complete jewel, and she remembered Inuyasha had shattered the necklace Sesshomaru had given her.

When she approached, he turned around, she met his eyes which held nothing but sadness.

"Are you ready Kagome," he asked.

She nodded.

"Mostly this is simply a matter of releasing your youki, let your beast have control and it will show you," he explained.

Kagome sighed and willed her beast to show her what to to, it gave her a doggy grin, and took control.

Sesshomaru watched as her youki and miko energy expanded and a pillar of light shown around her. When the light cleared she stood in all her glory, upon her brow was an interesting mark. It was a pink circle. He assumed it was the shikon no tama, there were also silver stripes on her cheeks, she watched him. He looked into her red eyes and knew her beast was in control.

Kagome bit her lip in her mind, _maybe letting her beast in control wasn't such a good idea._

_It will be fine, your beast will not mate Sesshomaru, they will play but nothing more, _Setsusaiga stated.

Sesshomaru shifted as well and the two beasts looked at each other, he was impressed that she was able to do this so readily. He growled playfully and slowly approached her, she growled back and dodged away, he chased and pinned her, then she pushed him off her and chased him. Then it came to tackling and wrestling, nipping and biting.

This went on all day, only stopping every so often to hunt for food and get a drink.

They were back on the same cliff they had started, both exhausted, they lay watching the sunset next to each other with Sesshomaru having his neck over hers.

Suddenly a flaming bird approached, both recognized the bird as Sesshomaru's general. They sat up, and stretched, when Wolfstar landed and shifted he sighed, "I need both of you in humanoid form."

They shifted, Kagome glad to have control back, she would be listening to Inuyasha's shit later anyway with being covered in Sesshomaru's scent.

Sesshomaru looked at his general, he had stated they would start returning once full dark set in.

Wolfstar nodded, "you both need to return, Inuyasha is going berserk looking for Kagome, saying that you are trying to steal her or some such nonsense which is why you haven't returned. He has already severely wounded many of the guards with Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru sighed, "we will return. If any of the guards die he will pay for it in his own blood, go see what you can do to stop him until we get back."

The general bowed and shifted back to his true form and flew back to the palace.

Kagome frowned as Sesshomaru turned to her.

"Kagome, no matter what you choose you are always welcome back here, my mate or not you are pack, and pack looks out for one another," Sesshomaru stated.

She smiled slightly, "thank you Sesshomaru."

He nodded, "since I am still faster I will return us to the palace," he stepped to her and put his arm around her waist and shifted them to his energy ball to make it back faster.

The first thing Kagome smelled when she was back to her form was blood and lots of it. She moved away from Sesshomaru and went to where she smelled it and found Inuyasha trying to get past a guard.

When he laid eyes on her he smiled, and went to her, "What the hell bitch you reek of the bastard."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "He was training me in my full form."

He rolled his eyes, "feh."

Sesshomaru approached them, "Kagome since you made your choice to stay with him, I request you remove him from the grounds, he is not welcome here any longer, You, Sango, Miroku and Shippou are welcome to stay, though he has worn out his welcome."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sheathed Tetsusaiga, "doesn't matter to me I want to be out of here anyway, come on Kagome."

Kagome took his hand and followed him out of the palace, she looked back and Sesshomaru thought he saw sadness in her eyes at leaving.

Sesshomaru bowed his head, and went inside. Sakura watched from the shadows, she did not like what was happening, the only one happy with this situation seemed to be Inuyasha. She quickly went to her storage chest, giving a nod to her roommate, an older kitsune, who simply nodded back, while Sakura took out the bag she had packed the night before.

Then she slipped out of the palace and followed Inuyasha and Kagome.

(hopefully I will be posting the next chapter soon...)


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome, an Inuyokai?

Chapter 10

Oh I am so glad you all like my story... **grins evilly** god I am having way too much fun with this one, though I had about 8 different ideas rotating around my head. I swear I am cursed with two different muses sometimes...

Kagome ran next to Inuyasha, Setsusaiga had refused to talk to her since she had left the western palace, she had been sad to leave. It hurt her, especially since right now the rest of her pack was there. They had not stopped running since they left the palace.

She easily could keep going but she noticed them coming up on a hut and she hoped it was vacant so they could rest.

Inuyasha stopped in front of it, "we will rest here tonight."

Kagome nodded, "do you wish me to get dinner or will you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged and went inside. She sighed, obviously it was up to her to get their dinner.

She quickly set about hunting dinner, she nudged her beast in her mind, _may I please have some help?_

Her beast growled, _it is the male's job to hunt for dinner, but we are better suited to it. We can take the form of a dog about the size of a horse and hunt up a good sized dear._

Kagome nodded, and released her beast, and found herself shifted to her true form but smaller, as her beast had said, about the size of a large horse. Immediately they took off to hunt up dinner.

They returned to the hut with a small doe, she went to the abandoned fire pit she saw next to the hut and using some wood she found nearby, worked at starting a fire. It didn't take long she was glad she had learned how while traveling,

Inuyasha didn't exit the hut until the meat was nearly cooked. He sat on his haunches until it was cooked then took tore of a large chunk.

Kagome pulled off a few strips of meat and nibbled on it, her mind elsewhere.

She watched as Inuyasha stood up after he finished eating and jumped into a tree and went to sleep or at least he pretended to be, he apparently didn't realize she could tell he wasn't asleep. Kagome wonder why. She shrugged, pretending to be disinterested, and went into the hut.

Kagome was not in the hut long when she heard Inuyasha get up trying to be quiet about it, and if she had been human still she would not have heard it. She slipped out of the hut and into the night following Inuyasha, it wasn't hard to do, since the wind was with her.

When he looked behind him she found that she could easily fade into the dark.

Inuyasha simply continued on.

Kagome followed him and soon she smelled a scent which she knew instinctively, it was the scent of a spider hanyou. Only one being still held that scent, and that was Kagura. Why was Inuyasha going to see Kagura, then she realized that she was sensing the final shard of the shikon in front of her as well. Her hands went instinctively to her neck where the nearly complete Shikon no Tama should have been and found it missing.

That's when she realized Inuyasha had it, she suppressed her rage. Kagome knew now she would have to apologize to the guardian of the dagger, well sword now, her hand went to the hilt.

Setsusaiga stirred, _I am glad you are finally seeing we were right, now we must get the jewel back as well as find out what Inuyasha is up to._

Kagome nodded, but did not respond, slowly she crept up to the clearing where Inuyasha had stopped, she slid apart some branches and nearly growled. There was Inuyasha on the ground with Kagura with her on all fours, her naked with him nearly so, she wished she could look away as he marked her as his mate as he obviously spent himself inside her. Kagome felt her heart break again but her beast helped her put that feeling to the side. Kagome smirked though it seemed Inuyasha was more human than inu since he didn't even knot inside of Kagura. Kanna and Kohaku were nearby at the other side of the clearing, ignoring the two.

The two parted, and put their clothing on and Inuyasha gestured to Kohaku, who approached obediently. Kagome noticed he was no longer suppressing his memories, the way that he seemed to accept his death said it all. Kagome could not let this go on.

She parted the branches and let her youki and miko energy be known as she took a step forward, a growl rumbling from her throat, which seemed to echo through the whole clearing.

Inuyasha jumped like he had been bitten then smirked evilly, "Bitch go back to the hut and wait for me to return."

"How dare you Inuyasha, hand over the jewel," she demanded, "and step away from Kohaku."

He smirked, "So the bitch gets a spine, and by the way, you have no more power over me. I found a miko who broke the spell these beads had over me." Inuyasha made his point by removing them and flinging them at her feet.

Kagome flexed her claws, and suddenly Inuyasha found himself with his back against a tree and claws cutting into his throat, cutting off his air, she snatched the shikon from his grasp and then heard, "dance of blades" at her back, she did not manage to fully dodge it as it caught her left side. Kagome growled at Kagura, "You can have him wind witch, I could care less. However I will be taking the shikon and Kohaku with me," she looked at Kohaku, "come with me Kohaku."

He nodded, it really didn't matter to him, though he could at least maybe redeem himself before he died.

She wrapped her mokomoko around the boy and pulled him closer, before forming a youki cloud under her feet and flying away.

Kagome vaguely heard Kagura and Inuyasha yelling at each other and her as she flew. She held up the incomplete jewel, with a sigh, and flew in the direction of the western palace, though not fully realizing that with how much blood she was losing, even she would have problems.

Sesshomaru was in the garden with Rin and Shippou, who were doing their best to distract themselves from the loss of Kagome, when a guard ran out to the garden, "My lord the tower guard just saw a youki cloud with someone on it go down, they seemed to be on their way here."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, "I will investigate this myself, watch the children until someone else comes to take care of them." He then took off into the air in the direction the guard had told him.

As he approached the area he scented Kagome and she was bleeding bad. Sesshomaru sped up and found her in the arms of a young demonslayer, a bunch of sever wounds on her left side that were partially healed, but she was still breathing.

The boy looked up at him, and he quickly went to his knees, removed the clothing from around the wounds and started to lick them. Kohaku watched him, she had saved him even when he had given up hope.

Under Sesshomaru's care the wounds healed, and when they were closed he stood up and picked her up as well, when he did he noticed the shikon no tama on the ground, "Kohaku pick up the jewel and stay next to me.

Kohaku nodded and did as told.

Sesshomaru formed his youki cloud under them and took off back to the palace.

When they arrived he sighed, "Until she is well again, I need you to hold on to it."

With that he went in ignoring everyone's questions as he went and took her to the room next to his the one which would have been reserved for his mate. He put her on the bed, and quickly stripped her to make sure there were no further injuries. His beast was very satisfied, she had not mated the hanyou.

He then got a robe out of the closet and wrapped her in it then pulled her mokomoko around her.

Sesshomaru then sat there, and watched her sleep, wondering what had happened.

There was a knock on the door, and when it opened he glared only to catch sight of Sakura, "My lord I followed them, originally I wished to see if I could help her, but she was took care of herself. I was not fast enough when she took off on her youki cloud. Otherwise I would have already helped her."

Sesshomaru nodded, "what happened?"

"She witnessed Inuyasha mate the wind witch and he was about to kill Kohaku by removing the shard when, Kagome had decided she had enough. Inuyasha had also stolen the Shikon, she was more worried about getting it and the boy away from them then her own health."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I see."

Kagome groaned, opening her eyes slowly and the first thing she saw was Sesshomaru's golden eyes. She smiled, "Thank you for saving me."

Sesshomaru nodded, "it is no problem, I am sorry he betrayed you."

Kagome sighed, "I should have listened to my beast and Setsusaiga. They had been against him since this all began."

"It is not your fault, he was your first love, how were you to know he would betray you for another," he responded.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you for that, I know Kohaku is still here and he has all of the shards plus his own, can you ask him to come here."

Sesshomaru nodded, and motioned to Sakura to go get the boy, it didn't take her long since he was just down the hall.

Kagome sat up and smiled at him, "Come here Kohaku, I need to remove the shard and yes I will be able to remove it without taking your life with it."

Kohaku approached cautiously when he reached the edge of the bed Kagome pulled him into a hug, and while he was distracted she put a surge of miko energy around the shard and painlessly removed it.

When she pulled back from the hug she was holding the shard that had once held his life. He stared at it in wonder. Kagome smiled, and he handed over the rest of the jewel, she melded the jewel together.

In her mind, Setsusaiga perked up, _the only correct with is a wish that you would truly gain nothing from._

Kagome thought for a second, _just wish for it to disappear?_

Setsusaiga nodded, _though I would recommend you putting forever at the end of that_.

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and smiled, she did not need a wish to know she was loved, she had friends and family, she held the jewel in one hand and reached out to Sesshomaru, and he took her hand, "I wish the Shikon no Tama would disappear forever."

Suddenly there was a bright light and it had vanished, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she gripped Sesshomaru's hand tighter, "It is over."

Sesshomaru smiled at her. Sakura looked at both of them and grabbed Kohaku's hand and guided him out of the room so the two could be alone.

"My lady, would it please you for this Sesshomaru to continue courting you," Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome nodded, and moved her other hand to his face and brought his head closer to her and she kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome, an Inuyokai?

Chapter 11

Kagome peeked around a tree 'looking' for Shippou, she knew where he was but he enjoyed the game. She glanced up at the window over the gardens, at Sesshomaru who was watching her play with the children, when he probably had import reports to read.

She waved at him and then unwrapped her mokomoko from her shoulders and reached into the tree with it and pulled down a wiggling Shippou. Nearby Rin giggled.

Shippou slumped, "I thought I had a good place that time.

Kagome put him down and her mokomoko wrapped around her shoulders again, "you just need to keep trying Shippou." Kagome glanced up when she saw Sesshomaru turn from the window, to pay attention to his general who was at the door to his study.

Since she had woken up and he had renewed his courtship a few days ago, he had been more affectionate then he had when she first came here. She knew her mating heat was approaching fast, probably within the next few days.

The last few dinners had been spent with the kids and he had arranged for the children to have caretakers this evening so they would have an evening to themselves. Kagome had a feeling he would officially propose to her, though with her heat coming up it would not be a long betrothal.

Kagome noticed Sango and Miroku at the door to the garden and she ran over to them, "I couldn't help but overhear you planning your wedding this morning, so when is the happy day?"

Sango blushed, and Miroku responded, "heh, we are going to have it a month after your mating ceremony."

It was Kagome's turn to blush, "and how do you know when that is?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "remember we were told almost everything about this transformation, including the fact that not long after it was finished would you have your first mating heat, and we know Sesshomaru is courting you, and we know you so we know you will eventually mate him. Since your mating will happen first and Sango refuses to get married without you there, so we decided that we would wait till you finished with your honeymoon and so you are able to help Sango get ready."

Kagome giggled, "That sounds good to me then."

Kirara jumped from Sango's should and went over to play with the children, Kagome smiled, "are you guys sure you are okay with watching the children this afternoon and evening?"

Sango nodded, "Yes its fine Kagome. You enjoy your time with Sesshomaru."

Suddenly Sakura appeared in the doorway, "my lady, it is time for you to get yourself ready."

Kagome smiled at her, "Okay I will see you all later," with that she followed Sakura to the baths.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was pouring over reports and getting as much done as possible, before he was able to spend time with Kagome alone. General Sunsoar laughed silently, it was good to see his lord in love.

Even in the small time he had been around Kagome, the lord of the western lands had become a better ruler, Wolfstar sighed, "My lord I can take care of that paperwork, and what I cannot I will leave for you tomorrow. You should ready yourself for your date with the lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked up gratefully, and stood up, "Thank you Wolfstar, I don't know what I would do without you."

The phoenix general chuckled, "get into a lot more trouble with the council that's for sure."

Sesshoaru shook his head and left the study to get himself ready.

A few hours later Kagome was ready for her 'date' with Sesshomaru, Sakura put the finishing touches on her, put a necklace around her neck, it was a gift Sesshomaru had given her yesterday, it was a large pearl with silver petals around it. She looked at it sadly, as Sakura put the comb in her, she missed the first necklace Sesshomaru had given her, the one Inuyasha had broken.

She smiled and shook her head, now was not the time for regrets, and she looked in the mirror, and was still surprised on her appearance, on how beautiful she was. She did a small twirl and smiled at Sakura, "thank you again."

Sakura smiled, "You are very welcome Kagome, it is an honor to be your maid and friend."

There was a slight knock on the door, Sakura opened it and bowed, "my lord, your lady is ready," then she moved out of the way.

Sesshomaru took in Kagome's appearance, as usual his breath was taken away, "My lady," and offered his arm. She smiled and took his arm gratefully.

"So what did you have in mind for tonight Sesshomaru," Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru smiled, "A walk in the family gardens sounds like a good start."

Kagome nodded, and cuddled to his arm.

When they reached a door to gardens she hadn't been in yet, he opened them, she found them beautiful, there were all different types of flowers, many she vaguely remembered as not being native to the area.

Sesshomaru guided her down a garden path, she enjoyed the garden, leaning over and smelling a blossom every once in a while.

After they had walked for a while Sesshomaru had them take a turn and she found they were facing an gazibo, there was a low table and cushions around it. On the table was candles and it was set for two, servants waited nearby to serve them food.

Sesshomaru guided her to her cushion, and made sure she was comfortable before sitting across from her, "of all the flowers in this garden, the one most beautiful is the one in front of me."

Kagome blushed.

Sesshomaru continued, "it was such a shame when this was broken so I had it repaired," he held out his hand and in it was the necklace Inuyasha had broken.

She gasped, "oh, thank you," she smiled as she quickly put it on.

Sesshomaru smiled at her and signaled to the servants nearby, and they were served their food. Though to Kagome it did not matter what the food was, she knew it tasted good but spending time with Sesshomrau meant more to her.

As the meal wound down, Sesshomaru pulled something from below the table, it was a small wooden box, "Kagome, I have a question to ask you," he opened the box, exposing an exquisite ring. A large diamond was in the center, with two crescent moons made of sapphire on either side and the ring itself was made of gold.

Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru continued, "Kagome Higurashi, would you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, yes I will be your mate Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stood up and helped her to stand, then took the ring out of the box and put it on her ring finger, before dipping his head to kiss her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome, an Inuyokai?

Chapter 12

Kagome awoke suddenly, her body covered in sweat and she felt as if her beast was pacing right beneath her skin, the furs on her bed had been scattered about, and off of her body. She stretched and clawed around. Setsusaiga was silent for one but her beast was actively trying to get out.

Her eyes got wide, was this her mating heat? It probably was, though she had only been betrothed to Sesshomaru for one night, he had been so romantic finally dropping her at her room when the night was over.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another wave of heat washing through her body. Without thinking she shredded her night clothes and went to the window, barely noticing that it was only barely starting to be dawn, and jumped out and away from the palace, shifting in mid air, a howl ripping from her throat, calling to her chosen mate.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up from the report he was reading. He went immediately to the window, and in the air above the palace he saw her, his betrothed calling for him to prove himself to her, and mate her.

He didn't think twice, he launched himself into the air as well, shifting as he did, answering her howl.

As soon as he did she took off into the sky, and he took chase. She jumped and dodged away from him, showing a finesse she had not shown the last time they both were in true form.

He pushed himself harder and managed to tackle and both of them went to the crashing into a hillside. They rolled around and she managed to push away from him and jump back into the sky. He grinned a doggy grin, she was going to make him earn this mating.

He jumped after her nipping at her tail, and managing to catch it in his teeth, she yelped in pain and he jumped to her back only to have her roll away again.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration, she was more resourceful than expected, but she was supposed to me his match so it was to be expected. He went after her again this time managing to dig his claws into her hindquarters, she howled in pain and twisted around to dig her own fangs into his side, he nearly lost his hold on her but he didn't let go.

Kagome growled threateningly, he only seemed to take this as a challenge. He wiggled out of her jaws and managed to get a hold of her on her upper muscles. She howled again in pain and he let them fall again to the earth, letting her take the brunt of the fall this time, he pinned her under him and got her by the back of her neck.

She growled threateningly, this only caused him to growl back, demanding her to submit.

They stayed like this for quite a few minutes before she finally whined her submission, he growled approvingly, then positioning himself and his engorged member at her entrance, he pressed his claws at her hips as forced his way inside her, quickly pumping inside her until he howled his conquest to the world as he spilled himself inside her, then biting her on her shoulder as he knotted inside her.

They both collapsed to the ground with her under him and them still joined. Kagome let herself fall asleep as Sesshomaru lay over her, protecting her. He licked the wounds he had given her except her mating bite which would heal on its own.

It was hours later when his knot finally released. She whined as he exited her, and they shifted back to humanoid form, he picked her up and used his energy ball to take her back to their room quickly. When they landed she pulled his head down to her's and kissed him deeply, and even though he had just released his knot he found himself hardening again.

He gently lay her on the bed, then climbing up next to her and kissing her again. His hand roamed her body, and she moaned into his mouth. He smirked then starting kissing his way down her neck, she curved her spine as he reached the tops of her breast, determined to have him touch more of her.

He took first the right nipple in his mouth then the other, biting each one ever so slightly to bring them to a harder tip. Then starting kissing his way down her her stomach and she shuddered with each one.

He then nuzzled and licked at her soft curls, growling softly into them making her moan louder, she ran fisted her hands in his hair encouraging him to do more.

Sesshomaru was more than happy to oblige her and went further down, first he found the small bunder of nerves that was her clit and swirled his tongue around it, and rubbed his fangs against it, this caused her to scream in pleasure.

He then delved lower and penetrated her with his tongue, she bucked her hips in pleasure, as soon as he was satisfied with her taste for the moment he climbed back up her, and claimed her lip. She wrapped her legs around his hips causing her core to rub against his throbbing cock.

He growled low in pleasure and he pulled back and sank himself in her pussy to the hilt, he nearly came at the sensations as she wrapped her legs around his hips again and kissed him while she bucked her hips.

Taking the hint, he started pumping in and out of her, heightening their pleasure, she thrashed under him, and he felt her start to clench around him tighter so he sped up an just as she started cuming he came as well.

They both sank their fangs into each others shoulders, fully cementing the mating bond.

Sesshomaru felt himself knott inside her again and he nuzzled her cheek, she smiled and licked his nose, they held each other tight and let themselves fall asleep.

Unknown to them as they slept an aura engulfed both of them.

A few hour later, Sesshomaru woke, and sat up, he looked down at his sleeping mate. He brushed a few hair from her face, when he realized he had used his left arm, an arm he had not had for years. That was when he noticed the sword on the left side of the bed. He had never seen it again but its name rang in his head when he picked it up, Bakusaiga.

He smirked, he sensed that this sword was made from his own fang. Though apparently it had been set to appear to him when he found his mate.

Kagome started waking, she wrapped her mokomoko around his waist, "I love you mate," she said drowsily.

He leaned over and kissed her, "I love you too."

He put the sword down on the nightstand and laid back down to cuddle his mate and perhaps more.


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome, an Inuyokai?

Chapter 13

yay another chapter done... btw I love reviews, makes me feel loved!

Kagome growled in frustration as the seamstress took yet another measurement. Here she was, newly mated, well it had been a couple weeks but she couldn't get enough of Sesshomaru, it also seemed he couldn't get enough of her, and she was forced to stand in the nude, in front of a bunch of mirror and a stranger as with her arms out to the side, or down depending what the seamstress wanted.

As the old yokai woman, a full spider yokai from the scent of her, made yet another measurement, Kagome thought she would go insane. When suddenly the spider waved at her with one of her arms, "you may leave my lady, your gown will be ready when you need it."

Kagome bit her tongue to keep her from making a snide and rude comment, "Thank you."

Kagome quickly picked up her clothing, she had been wearing jeans and a t-shirt today, and put them back on, she smiled at her vision in the mirror for a second, and draped her mokomoko around herself properly, before leaving the seamstress' shop.

She looked around the yokai village. Many still stopped and stared at her unusual clothing but it didn't bother her, she had wanted something easier to take off and put back on for this trip. Since Sesshomaru had insisted she visit this seamstress for her mating gown, she had come into town instead of convincing him to join her in bed again.

Kagome smiled, she couldn't wait to be back in his arms but as she looked around she decided she wished to do some shopping. Sesshomaru had a running tab with all the shops, and they knew from her scent that she was his mate.

She first went into what seemed to be a toy shop, she was looking through some of the selections when the shop owner approached her. He was an inu, hair the color of mud, his tail nearly wagged at the sight of her. His tail was not long enough to be considered a mokomoko.

Kagome smiled at him.

"My lady, it is an honor for you to grace my shop with your beauty," he told her, "looking for toys for your pups yet to be born?"

She blushed, she had forgotten to cover the scent when she entered the village, she was very diligent about it in the palace, "Yes but I haven't let anyone know yet."

The shop owner nodded, "I understand, many mothers who are trying to keep it a secret end up letting down their protections here. Do not worry your secret is safe with me," he said enthusically.

Kagome nodded and pointed out a few toys she saw that interested her, many of them she knew Shippou would use to play pranks on people but it was all in good fun, once she was finished she thanked the shop owner, with the promise that her purchases would be delivered to the palace promptly.

With the reminder of her pregnancy, she ran a hand over her still flat stomach, even though he had not knotted in her since the first two times, namely when they were in true form and then in humanoid form. She giggled to herself, her mate really needed to give himself a refresher on the biology of his own race.

Kagome looked up and realized how long she had been in town, and formed her youki cloud under her and took off back to the palace.

She landed outside the gate and made sure to mask her scent before heading inside, nodding to the guards. Suddenly Sakura ran up to her, looking slightly panicked, "Kagome, you need to get ready!"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow, "whats going on Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath, "the former lady of the west is on her way here, Sesshomaru's mother will be here any time now."

Kagome's eyes bulged and she and Sakura hurried to the bathing chambers so she could bathe, while she was in the bath, Sakura had had a couple other maids bring in the clothing Kagome would wear

As soon as Kagome stepped out of the bath, she found herself dried and dressed by multiple different hands, they put her make up on as well as her jewelry. She sighed, she was dressed in record time.

When they were finished Sakura looked her over and nodded, "good, go to your mates study."

Kagome nodded and exited the bathing area, as she walked towards Sesshomaru's study she noticed the whole household was acting different, more formal, the guards it appeared were in their best uniform, maids were not seen at all, when normally she would see one or two on the route to his study.

She opened the door to his study, and her mate looked up at her with a smile and came over to her and hugged her to him.

"So when will your mother be here," she asked.

He sighed, "Any time now, apparently her floating castle was in the vicinity, and since she hasn't had a chance to meet her new daughter in law, she is coming for a visit."

Kagome nodded, "Well I can't wait to meet her."

Sesshomaru sighed and nodded, "let us adjourn to the throne room so we can formally greet my mother."

Kagome smiled as she took his arm and he guided her to the throne room, she noticed nobles were filling the area, everyone was coming to greet their former lady, she stood next to Sesshomaru, suddenly the guards opened the main doors and in walked a beautiful inuyokai, on her forehead was moon of west, many other female yokai followed after her but everyone's attention was on the woman leading them.

It was obvious she was Sesshomaru's mother, for her appearance was very similar to her mate's appearnce, down to the cold look in her eyes as she approached her son and his new mate.

She seemed to glide foreward, and when she fully came up to them she gave her son a slight bow and then turned to Kagome.

Kagome saw a slight smile on her face as she started to talk, "My son it is good that you have finally found a mate, when I received the invitation to the mating ceremony I had to stop in and help with the set up, and you my dear," she said as she placed a hand on Kagome's arm, "we have a lot to talk about."

She smiled at Kagome, "now my dear would you be so kind as to show me to your lounge where we might talk in private."

Kagome nodded and offered her arm to her mother-in-law, who took it and the two women left the throne room. They didn't see Sesshomaru nearly shudder, his mother and his mate talking was a cause to be afraid.

Once they reached the lounge connected to Kagome's personal suite, Kagome nodded to a servant in a corner, for them to serve the tea.

Sesshomaru's mother sat in one of the chairs and smiled at Kagome, "Now darling first of all, stop looking at me as if I will bite you, I am grateful for you, I was afraid I would never have any grandpups, much less a daughter in law."

Kagome giggled, "That is very good to know."

"Now you must call me Mother or Inukimi, we are pack now," Inukimi said, "Now, I recognize that strain in your energy, and where a male would not recognize it, I do since I did the same thing when I was first pregnant with Sesshomaru."

When Kagome looked shocked, Inukimi laughed lightly, "don't worry my dear it is your secret to tell my son, but since I wish to be a part of the mating ceremony as well as I want to make sure my grandpups are growing fine, I will be sticking around until they are born."

Kagome smiled, "That actually reassures me, not many of the books actually go into inuyokai pregnancies, and when they do it all from the males point of view."

Inukimi laughed lightly, "that is because most women cannot read or write, and those that can know it is better that we don't share many of our secrets with the men."

Kagome nodded her understanding, "I think we will get along fabulously."

"Now my dear, I shall retire to my quarters to freshen up, I will see you and my son at dinner," she stated as she stood.

Kagome stood as well and hugged her, Inukimi seemed a bit surprised but she returned the hug, "We will see you then mother."


End file.
